Age of Darkness: The Beginning
by yukisurvivorXan7
Summary: Naruto is a young warrior in a kingdom riddled with war against the Dark Legion made up of orcs and dark elves, follow his journey as he goes from being a peasant boy, to the right arm of the King's Army. Slight Crossover with Kingdom Under Fire. Features most of the Naruto characters. NarutoxFemKyuubi, other pairings later on. Second story, sort of!


Hello My Fellow NarutoXFemale-Kyuubi fans, This will be my first NaruKyuu Fic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Under Fire or its Characters!**

**An older burlier man suddenly awakened a young man with a kick to the ribs and the command, "Get up boy." As the elderly man was exiting the room he could make out a muffled," Yes sir."**

**Grudgingly the young man crawled his way out from underneath his cozy cover of fur pelts with a yawn and made his way over to his doorway. His figure revealed a spiky blond headed man whose hair obviously had much dirt still in it from the day's previous work. He was a man of stocky stature, at 5'10 he was of average height and his body had a few scars, the most noticeably of which was the one that started at his right shoulder, and ended, in a somewhat curved path, near his left collarbone. No doubt a wound dealt by a blade of some sort. His eyes, a few shades darker than a flawless sapphire, were still adjusting to the lanterns light that flooded the small two-room house with a bright fluorescent fury. He got dressed in a dirt covered long beige shirt, and long dark red pants.**

**As he walked out into what could be called a dining room, he saw his caretaker, a balding old man who was 5'7, and whose bulky muscular arms were already covered in what could be described as soot, clearly showed his profession as that of a blacksmith.**

**As the old man noticed his presence, he merely stated " Naruto, go ahead and get the fires going, then I need you to take the Claymore's and Spatha's from the racks and have them ready for Captain Hugh when he stops by today, I feel my back already giving out on me, damn thing always giving me problems. Breakfast should be done by the time you come back."**

**The individual known as Naruto merely nodded and began to walk outside.**

**When he opened the door he had to hold back a shudder as the cold wind bit into his clothes as though they were not even there. Naruto noticed that the sky was not even beginning to take on a blue hue, truly showing how early it was. **

**Walking merely a few meters to the right of the front door showed the smithy that was attached to the side of the hut that the two men called home. After he finished getting the fire started and warmed up a bit, Naruto began the arduous task of continuously picking up the 5-6 lb weapons and setting them inside the wooden boxes that were approximately 60 inches long and a two feet deep filled with hay on a counter near the entrance to the smithy. Finished with the tasks set upon him by his caretaker he made his way back inside his humble abode.**

**When he walked back inside he was greeted to the sight of bread on plates and a pot, using his nose he determined it to be filled with gravy and venison. **

**Taking his seat on the small wooden bench he said, " Thank you for the food Owen." He was answered with a "Welcome Kiddo." The man now identified as Owen went back to digging in to his food. **

**When he was finished he said. " Once captain Hugh pays us when he comes to pickup his armaments, I'm going to have you go to Glen the Hunter out in the woods to buy some more meat." Naruto's reply was merely a muffled okay as the boy tried to shovel the bread and gravy mixture down his gullet as fast as he could. Owen sighed loudly with a sweat drop forming as he wondered where the hell all of that food went.**

**_Noon that day_**

**With nothing better to do, Naruto took a few weapons out behind the house to practice with dummies that were usually used as target practice by archers testing some of Owen's arrowheads. **

**After an hour or so of practicing forms that Owen had shown him years ago with the different weapons. His curiosity got the better of him when he heard his caretaker talking with someone **

**Remembering that this morning Owen's back was not feeling well he walked back into the shop to possibly help him with whatever a potential customer wanted to look at.**

**When he turned the corner from the back of the house to the smithy, he was greeted to the sight of not one but two paladin knights! These guys were top of the line soldiers from Ecclesia! They had the standard hawk helmets and shining silver plate armor with the standard five-edged mace, and the final touch up of the shield that had a mini version of castle Ecclesia engraved into the metal of their kite shields. Which raised the question of why they were here in the first place? These where the holy warriors that blessed troops both in and out of battle, why would they be here in small fort city of Denegar, on the outskirts of Hironiedens empire no less? **

" **And who might this be?" a very smug and arrogant tone adorned the newcomers speech. **

**I turned to my left to see a man who had short brown hair, medium build, however the most distinguishing feature was that he was wearing a Commanders Plate armor set meaning he was very high up in the chain of command and here he was sitting opposite of Owen who was taking a look a the aforementioned mans sword, on what the duo smithers deemed the observation table, which was broken near the forte' which was almost impossible to do considering that was the hardest part of the blade. **

'**What the hell did this guy do to his sword?' Naruto thought to himself**

"**That's my adopted son Naruto… Commander."**

"**Hmm how old is he," The stranger asked, still not giving up his name**

"**He's 17, still not of age to participate in any part of the army"**

"**Ahhh but soon he will be…excuse my lack of manners… I'm commander Weylon, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." By his tone he was not sorry in the least**

" **To you as well sir." Naruto replied in a hesitant tone.**

"**Well Owen it looks as though our business in more or less concluded, I bid you a good day." Weylon said in a snickerish tone as he picked up the broken sword and exited with the two Paladin Knights**

"**What was that all about?"**

" **I told him that I couldn't fix his sword because of where it was broken. He's just going to have to get a new one."**

"**Oh well then I'm going to go keep practicing out back," Naruto said as he was already outside**

"**Hmmm." Was all Owen replied in as he glared at the door?**

**One thing was certain and that was that he did NOT like the way Weylon looked at Naruto, not one bit**

**Review and tell me what I need to work on/improve please! I like heavy criticism because it motivates me to write better! ^^**


End file.
